1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing apparatus and an image processing apparatus interconnected via a network, and a control method therefor, as well as a program for implementing the control method.
2. Description of the Related Art
In an information processing system including information processing apparatuses (personal computers) and printing apparatuses interconnected via a network, an information processing apparatus transmits print data described e.g. in the PDL (Page Description Language) to a printing apparatus through the network. When receiving the print data from the information processing apparatus, the printing apparatus converts the received print data into bitmap data, and then outputs the bitmap data.
In order that a personal computer (hereinafter referred to as “the PC”) can use a printing apparatus on the network, the PC is required to register information on the printing apparatus therein in advance. For example, the PC has to know the network address of the printing apparatus so as to communicate with the printing apparatus via the network. Further, in order to generate PDL data, it is required to install a printer driver compatible with the printing apparatus.
In a case where a plurality of printing apparatuses are connected to the network, a user is required to select a desired one from the printing apparatuses and acquire and register information on the selected printing apparatus.
There has been proposed a technique for an information processing system of the above-mentioned kind in Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication (Kokai) No. 2006-33086, in which information for inquiring of printing apparatuses on a network whether the printing apparatuses are equipped with a desired function is broadcast from a PC, and then the PC lists up apparatuses having responded to the inquiry so that the user can select a desired apparatus.
Further, there has been proposed another technique in Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 2004-30568, in which installation components are broadcast from a printing apparatus connected to PCs on the same network, whereby the components are installed on the PCs.
However, in the method disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 2006-33086, in a case where a large number of printing apparatuses are connected to the network, it is difficult for a user to identify a desired printing apparatus from the apparatus list. This is because even when the desired printing apparatus is presented to the user, if the user does not know the IP address or apparatus name of the printing apparatus, it is impossible to identify the desired printing apparatus from the displayed list. Further, when the user is not informed of functions of the printing apparatus, it is impossible to narrow down the list based on the function. If the printing apparatus cannot be identified, it is impossible to register information on the printing apparatus in the PC, and hence the user cannot use the printing apparatus via the PC.
On the other hand, the method disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 2004-30568 suffers from a problem that the installation components broadcast from a printing apparatus are sent not only to PCs of users who use the printing apparatuses, but also to the other computers which do not belong to such users.